sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Asnow89/Sleepy Hollow Community Choice Awards
Winners And the winners are... *'Ichabod Crane '''for Best Male Character with 59 votes *'Abbie Mills''' for Best Female Character with 37 votes *'Henry Parrish '''for Best Supporting Character with 37 votes *'Ichabod Crane''' for Fan Favorite with 27 votes *'Abraham van Brunt' for Best Supernatural Monster with 332 votes *'Ichabod and Abbie' for Couple we Want to See with 33 votes *'Finding Out Death is Abraham' for Memorable Moment with 28 votes *'Bad Blood '''for Best Episode with 24 votes There was a total of 449 votes. This was a great round of Community Choice Awards- thank you everyone for participating! Awards Hey Sleepyheads! To celebrate the finale of the first season of Sleepy Hollow, Wikia would like to present the official Community Choice Awards. With the help of the Sleepy Hollow admin, The 5th Horseman, we have compiled eight categories for you to vote on. '''Voting ends on February 3. We will post the winners at the end!' Best Male Character Sleepy-Hollow-Wiki Ichabod-Crane Image-placeholder 001.jpg|Ichabod Crane|link=Ichabod Crane Jeremy Crane.jpg|Jeremy Crane|link=Jeremy Crane Sleepy-Hollow-Wiki Frank-Williams Image-placeholder 001.jpg|Frank Irving|link=Frank Irving Sleepy-Hollow-Wiki Andy-Dunn Image-placeholder 001.jpg|Andy Brooks|link=Andy Brooks Who is the Best Male Character? Ichabod Crane Jeremy Crane Captain Frank Irving Andy Brooks Best Female Character Sleepy-Hollow-Wiki Katrina-Crane Image-placeholder 001.jpg|Katrina Crane|link=Katrina Crane Sleepy-Hollow-Wiki Abbie-Archer Image-placeholder 001.jpg|Abbie Mills|link=Abbie Mills mills_jennifer_519.jpg|Jennifer Mills|link=Jennifer Mills Macey irving.jpg|Macey Irving|link=Macey Irving Who is the Best Female Character? Katrina Crane Lt. Abbie Mills Jennifer (Jenny) Mills Macey Irving Supporting Character Luke Morales.jpg|Luke Morales|link=Luke Morales Abraham Van Brunt.jpg|Abraham Van Brunt|link=Abraham Van Brunt Corbin.jpg|August Corbin|link=August Corbin Henry Parrish.jpg|Henry Parrish|link=Henry Parrish Who is the best Supporting Character? Detective Luke Morales Abraham van Brunt August Corbin Henry Parrish Fan Favorite Character Ichabod.jpg|Ichabod Crane|link=Ichabod Crane -Abbie-Mills-sleepy-hollow-tv-series-35572375-200-200.jpg|Abbie Mills|link=Abbie Mills frankirving.jpg|Frank Irving|link=Frank Irving Sleepy-hollow-katrina-quaker.jpg|Katrina Crane|link=Katrina Crane Headless Horseman.jpg|Abraham Van Brunt|link=Abraham Van Brunt maceyirving1.png|Macey Irving|link=Macey Irving Who is the Fan-Favorite Character? Ichabod Crane Abbie Mills Katrina Crane Frank Irving Abraham van Brunt Macey Irving Best Supernatural Monster Screen Shot 2013-09-24 at 4.09.10 PM.png|Moloch|link=Moloch Hqdefault.jpg|Abraham Van Brunt|link=Abraham Van Brunt Safe image.jpg|Ro'kenhronteys|link=Ro'kenhronteys Golem7.png|Golem|link=The Golem (Creature) Tree Monster 2.jpg|Tree Monster|link=Tree Monster Ancitif.png|Ancitif|link=Ancitif Who is the Best Supernatural Monster? Moloch Abraham van Brunt (Headless Horseman) Ro'kenhronteys The Golem Tree Monster (Scarecrow) Ancitif Couple We Want to See Katrinaandichabod.png|Ichabod and Katrina Abbieichabod.jpg|Ichabod and Abbie Frankabbie.png|Frank and Abbie Lukeandabbie.png|Abbie and Luke Who would make the best couple? Ichabod and Katrina Ichabod and Abbie Frank and Abbie Abbie and Luke Memorable Moment Screen Shot 2013-10-01 at 7.06.19 PM.png|When Abbie and Ichabod enter the Sandman's dream world 4e9833bbcd9a5eefc6d6f59ddb9b0f3f.jpg|When Jenny is Possessed Screen Shot 2013-09-24 at 4.08.36 PM.png|Resurrection of Andy Brooks Screen Shot 2013-09-24 at 6.16.56 PM.png|When Icahbod and Moloch Meet Face to Face Headless Horseman 3.jpg|When we find out that Death is Abraham What was the most memorable moment from Season One? When Abbie and Ichabod enter the Sandman's dream world When Jenny is Possessed Resurrection of Andy Brooks When Ichabod Meets Moloch face to face When we find out Death is Abraham Best Episode 1x03 stills1.jpeg|For the Triumph of Evil|link=For the Triumph of Evil 1x04 stills1.png|The Lesser Key of Solomon|link=The Lesser Key of Solomon 1x06 stills1.jpg|The Sin Eater|link=The Sin Eater Necromancer.png|Necromancer|link=Necromancer Golem6.png|The Golem|link=The Golem (Episode) sleepy-hollow-the-indespinsible-man.jpg|Bad Blood|link=Bad Blood Which was the Best Episode from Season One? For the Triumph of Evil The Lesser Key of Solomon The Sin Eater Necromancer The Golem Bad Blood (Finale) Category:Blog posts